


The Things We Love to Do

by SasameYuki



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, College Life, Cosplay, Fluff and Angst, Little scenes of the other ships, M/M, Romance, Semi Slow Pace, Study Date, cute dates, idol x fan, otaku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-01-30 08:10:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12649587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SasameYuki/pseuds/SasameYuki
Summary: What will you do, if you found out that your favorite cosplayer is going to attend the same university as you?After failing to attend Yuri Plisetsky’s meet and greet last convention due to certain circumstances, Otabek Altin got slightly depressed about it. It is because his favorite cosplayer, going to a convention near his place, might be one in a million chances. He thought maybe next time he comes again, he will make sure he will meet him no matter what. The problem is there is no news for a whole two years. This just got worse when the latter announced he will be on hiatus for a while to focus on his studies. Then after denying, and accepting and denying and finally accepting such fact, he saw the apple of his eyes walking at the hallways of the university he is attending at. He is thinking just what kind of deed he had done to receive such miracle and of course, getting close would not be that easy.





	The Things We Love to Do

**Author's Note:**

> Okay uhm this is my first time posting a fic here haha still I hope you will enjoy this fic of mine. Expect some wrong grammars and stuff because English is not my first language. As of now, enjoy this prologue first and I admit it is kind of long for a prologue but I hope it will going to be alright. Also here, Yuri is just going to be a year younger than Beka so yeaaaah haha. And thank you very much for reading!

Prologue

“What?! Yuri is going to a convention here in the country?!” 

That someone who sounds overjoyed is none other than Otabek Altin, 20, a 2nd year college student, and an anime lover. The particular reason he is so happy at this moment is because his muse or his favorite cosplayer, Yuri Plisetsky(cosplayer name: Yuratchka), announced he will be a guest at a convention in the country. Well, he will need to purchase a ticket that costs like gold to attend the fanmeet. That kind of thing is no problem for him though. He is more than ready since after all, he is waiting for such moment to come and deduced it won’t be cheap to meet his muse, so he got his savings. Well it is just that, he is too unlucky.

The day of the convention, he is now set and ready. He got everything ready like his savings, bag, camera and the things he will bring at a convention. He is really excited because at last, he will finally meet him. When the gates opened, it is like a stampede. Hordes of people running and pushing each other hoping to enter the venue first. Otabek knew he must hurry because the selling of the ticket is on site and he must be at the ticketing booth, as quick as possible. 

He managed to enter earlier than most of the people then he noticed a guy catching his breath hard as if their life depends on it. He assumed the person has asthma and because of the sudden excitement, they ran as much as possible leading them to such a situation right now. He does not know what to do. It seems he is the only one who noticed because the people around him are busy with their own businesses. Will he help the person or ignore him like the others then go straight at the ticketing booth? After a few seconds of weighing the two choices, he decided to help the person and escort him at the medic inside the convention. It is regretful he admits because meeting his muse may be one in a million times, but he also does not want to see someone die despite the fact he is there to help him. 

He escorted them where the medic is and just like he suspected, it is because of his asthma which made the person catch his breath hard. The nurse said, it is great that he is there at the scene or else, more serious complications will occur to the person. The nurse said he can go and enjoy the convention and reassured him that the patient’s condition is stable now. 

As expected, when he finally reached the ticketing booth, the tickets for the fanmeet were already sold out. Otabek admits he wasted such chance but he will just think positively that he is able to help someone in trouble and the fact that his muse is pretty popular at where he lives. Otabek thought there is still his stage performance so he can still see him from afar but that is more than enough for him. The convention ended and at least he managed to buy a photobook of his muse. He just hopes there will be a next time his muse will have a fanmeet again in the convention.

Sadly, there is no news for two whole years. Otabek thought based from Yuri’s fanpage, he is pretty busy plus other conventions in other countries keep booking him. Well he said to himself, he will patiently wait until the time finally comes. Well, it is just that when it comes to his muse, he is really so unlucky. 

Recently, Yuri announced he will stop cosplaying for a while to focus on his studies, but he will continue to interact with his fans. Otabek admits he is slightly depressed because of the news but he decided to support Yuri and his decision. Otabek thought, indeed patience is the key.

Then days and weeks passed, Otabek is there, peacefully living his life with his fellow anime lover friends. Like the usual, they will chat about the anime they are watching, and the usual gathering. Then, as if Otabek’s unluckiness piled up to become a one big lucky event.

“Whoooah, hey is that Yuri Plisetsky I am seeing?!” Leo, one of Otabek’s friends said while looking from afar.

“W-wait? Are s-serious? You are not joking?” Guang Hong said shocked and of course, Beka who is more shocked. Like seriously, his muse is here like that is entirely unbelievable.

“I am serious! Like how I could even joke about that? Look, there at the corridor!” Leo said as he points a short-statured boy, with golden-colored hair that touches his face and talking to the teacher.

There, Otabek is dumbfounded and seemed struck by lightning when he saw the guy his friend is talking about.

Indeed, it is true. His muse, the cosplayer he is really fond of, Yuri Plisetsky, is right there before his eyes stepping the same floor he usually steps when he is changing classes.


End file.
